1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmission device, which transmits torque from a drive source, such as an engine, to a driven-side rotating device (auxiliary device), such as a compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-41308, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,842, discloses a torque transmission device that includes a torque limiter. The torque limiter disables transmission of torque from an engine, which serves as a drive source, to a compressor to prevent generation of an excessively large load in the engine when the transmitted torque becomes equal to or greater than a predetermined value due to, for example, a locked state of the compressor (i.e., a state where the compressor cannot rotate) induced by seizing or other failure of the compressor.
In the above torque transmission device, at least one of a first rotator on a driving side and a second rotator on a driven-side has a torque limiter, which is made of resin or sintered metal. When the transmitted torque becomes equal to or greater than the predetermined value due generation of an excessively large load induced by locking of the compressor or the like, the torque limiter is destroyed to disable transmission of the torque.
It has been proposed by the inventors of the present invention to provide a weight member, which serves as an inertia mass, in the second rotator on the driven-side to reduce fluctuations in the torque (fluctuations in rotation) in the driven-side rotating device, such as the compressor.
The inventors of the present invention have found the following fact. That is, the torque limiter is made of the resin or sintered metal and has less strength in comparison to other parts. Thus, when the weight member is installed, and a load, which is induced by vibrations of the weight member, is applied to the torque limiter, a stress of the torque limiter is increased, causing destruction of the torque limiter. That is, even though the transmitted torque has not reached the predetermined value, the load, which is induced by the vibrations of the weight member, causes erroneous activation of the torque limiter and the destruction of the torque limiter.